


office space

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Banter, Bantering, Bickering, Candy, F/M, Office Relationship, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, They work opposite each other, fuffly angst, sharing lunches, sharing office space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling.November/Non-Smut:They work opposite each otherthey share office space a desk,and lunchtime.





	office space

**Author's Note:**

> season 7 has had an unexpected effect on my writing. i was unable to shake the image of det weaver's short hair rather then the long maine of mr gold/rumple. sigh,

every Monday at king and Mendes accounting firm she ordered the same lunch.

the same take out from the local diner.hamburgers and iced tea, he looked at her lunch frowning still it was better then lasagna thursday.

"you want a taste? she asked with a bright smile offering him a bite out of her greasy sandwich.

"for the the 3rd time no." he replied with unabashed disdain.

"Well you don't have to get so snippy about it, I was only trying to be nice." she stated slightly miffed by his rudeness.

"how can you can eat that greasy garbage anyway? he asked.

"well it's not the fine expensive tuna sandwiches that you consume." she retorted a little defensively.

"and, I really don't need you telling me how to eat." she continued 

"no of course not, your managing just fine." he gestured at her greasy food.

"and, I suppose your going to offer to cook me a proper meal next."she said looking up at him with a coy smile.

"no, no I hardly know my way around a kitchen anymore then you." he chuckled.

"I actually make a delicious tuna salad." she countered nodding her head.

"oh really." he replied in a mocking tone.

she glared at him and proceeded to eat her greasy hamburger.

 

Tuesday, was taco Tuesdays.

"well, I over ordered again, she causally said grinning up at him. here have some of my cheese quesadilla." 

" I like my peanut butter and jelly sandwich just fine thanks." 

"oh yeah, it looks well and truly ravished." she retorted staring pointedly at his barely eaten  sandwich.

"How long before you get your own office again? he asked as she slid the whole quesadilla toward him.

"Soon." she replied with a knowing grin.

"Remind me again how I got stuck with you." he asked.

"you lost at straws." she answered with a smile.

"Indeed, I still think the game was fixed." he grumbled.

"Probably, she agreed with a laugh. Come on admit it.your going to miss me when I'm gone."

 

"No, I won't." he stated with certainly. 

she rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance.

"But, I will miss this." he pointed at her candy bowl.

"well I could leave it as a reminder of me." she offered.

"And will you be coming back to refill it as needed? he asked.

"I could." she replied with coly smile.

"Then don't." he said flatly.

"I'll remember that when you come to my new office to seek a few pieces of candy." she nodded her head.

"believe me, I won't." he ducked his head attempting to hide his small smile and began to eat the quesadilla she given him.

  

on Wednesday morning she brought donuts from the coffee place across the street.he eyed the large box with interest.

she looked up at him and smiled. "would you like one? 

he eyed the jelly filled donut with a grimace before snatching the offered donut out of her hand.

"you have quite the sweet tooth."she said with some amusement.

"shut up and leave me to eat my sweets in silence, thank you." 

"Well if your a good boy maybe tomorrow I'll bake you a cake." she said with a teasing smile.

"Trying to poison me, dearie." 

"no, it's my last day sharing a desk with you and I thought we celebrate our emancipation with strawberry short cake." she replied.

"so your leaving wonderful." he said flatly while stealing a glance at her as she adorably ate her powered sugar donut.

 

he would spend his lunch hour on Friday afternoon poking at his sad lunch while staring at the empty seat across from him.the quiet stillness of his office filling him with an unexpected loneliness.

on Monday afternoon he walked into her new office carrying a large bag filled with tacos from her favorite place.

she looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought I bring you a bit of lunch." he said with a warm grin.

"oh, she bit her lip coly. and is it hamburgers and iced tea." 

"no, of course not.it's tacos." he said lifting the bag.

"thank you, but I usually order my lunch from the diner." she teased.

"I know, but I like this better." he said siting down in the chair opposite her.

"admit it, you missed me." she continued to tease him as he began to spread the massive amount of food he brought on her desk.

he looked at her with warm brown eyes and grinned.

"actually no, you didn't get the memo? office employees are now being required to share their lunches together.something about office morale and all that nonsense." he weaved his hand dismissively.

"no, I hadn't gotten that memo." she said biting her lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

"well, he shrugged. go on eat up before it gets cold." he said guesting at the uneaten food.

she nodded her head unable to look away from his self satisfied smirk.

"oh, and I will be taking a few of theses with me as payment for the food." he said tapping his finger on her candy bowl.

"of course, it's only fair." she nodded her head in agreement.

he absently nodded his own head as they began to eat their lunch together.

 

on Tuesday he brought them homemade tuna sandwiches for lunch.the sandwiches were quickly discarded in favor of going across the street for coffee and donuts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not super happy with the way this turned out but I ran out of time. let me no what you guys think,


End file.
